


Carry On

by Goodygoodi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Summary: Mortal AU, Apollo is heartbroken, grieving, and one day his life changes, and he slowly falls in love with another person….
Relationships: Apollo/Daphne (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 28





	Carry On

**Carry On**

**Summary: Mortal AU, Apollo is heartbroken, grieving, and one day his life changes, and he slowly falls in love with another person….**

**Characters: Apollo, Percy**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

**Song Lyrics: Carry On- By Ruelle**

***Oneshot!***

**~JIO**

He had been in love, it had filled him to the brim, bringing out the best of him. She had been his world. Daphne Starling. Her curly red hair, green eyes, and her musical voice. She was perfect, and he had fallen fast and hard for Daphne.

When she transferred to his middle school, he had been excited, gushing to his twin, Artemis, about how well she sang. The live solo concert had been awesome! Her voice soft and carrying pain he wanted to take as a burden.

In their last year of middle school, Daphne and he had started going.

She claimed that she had wanted to be more then friends.

" **I know it hurts** **  
** **It's hard to breathe sometimes** **  
** **These nights are long** **  
** **You've lost the will to fight"**

But then like every love story something happened.

His father had pulled him out of school on a whim to go to Atlanta, a business trip for Zeus Olympian, and a brief holiday for Artemis and Apollo Olympian.

The four of the: Hermes, Artemis, Daphne and Apollo had formed a band, and their first album was selling. They were getting ready to do a summer tour. But it all changed at ten pm when Apollo got the call.

" _Apollo?"_ Daphne's mother asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes" Apollo answered.

" _D-dddaphne's dead, she died insssstantly in an aaa-ahccident."_

Apollo fell to his knee's hands clutching his heart, a pain to swallow…

**Is anybody out there?**

It had been two days, and he would still call out to Daphne, freezing when he realized he was alone in his apartment.

**Can you lead me to the light** **  
** **Is anybody out there?** **  
** **Tell me it'll all be alright**

Apollo tried to go on as normal. But there was no life, no emotions to it.

School, work, home, band practice every Monday, Wednesday Friday, and Saturdays. Repeat.

**You are not alone** **  
** **I've been here the whole time singing you a song** **  
** **I will carry you; I will carry you**

It was their second year of high school when the new transfer kid stood in front of his class. He had messy black hair, and green eyes that were familiar.

"My name is Percy Jackson," the boy said, and he sat next to me taking off his sweater, and I see a swim team name on the shirt.

"My name is Apollo," I whisper to him.

Green eyes turn to me and I feel a small twist in my stomach at the look.

At lunch time we would eat together, under the tree or with Hermes on the roof.

**I know you can't remember how to shine** **  
** **Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly**

Two weeks to Percy being mine and Hermes friends it was quite a surprise to me when I heard the piano in the music room being played.

Peaking into the room I see Percy sitting their, his back hunched a bit before relaxing and when he sang, I froze. His voice sang of heartache, pain, and the need to help.

…

"I want Percy as our vocalist, he plays piano!" I told Hermes one night.

My older brother glanced at me.

**You are not alone** **  
** **I've been here the whole time** **  
** **You are not alone** **  
** **I've been here the whole time singing you a song** **  
** **I will carry you, I will carry you**

Apollo came to really like Percy, especially when they were all in sync, and Apollo had been even more shocked when he learned that the boy also had a Youtube page and covered music. Apollo had been shocked to learn that quite a few songs Percy had sung were on his playlist.

When Percy sang the songs Apollo wrote…. It felt right. Like a missing piece was now put together.

And for the first time in a long-time, Apollo felt something other then overwhelming sadness.

" _You're not alone,"_ Percy had said to him one night on one of their un-sync days of band practice. When Apollo had been caught up in grief of the anniversary of Daphne's death.

**I know it hurts** **  
** **It's hard to breathe sometimes**

" _I know it hurts_ _…_ _It's hard to breathe sometimes"_ But trust me, I will always be here to help you on your bad days… I love you. It happened when we first saw each other. I saw your broken face and wanted to make you smile. To never see that on your face again." Percy tilted my face up to his.

Green on blue and it made me shiver at the tenderness of the love in his eyes.

"I will wait for you… and I will help make you fall in love with me too."

Tears trickle down my cheeks.

"It has taken me awhile to realize I had already been in love with you too…" I whisper.

And when our lips meet its perfect.

**The End.**


End file.
